Minino Casero
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Una noche de insomnio, Ser Garras se encuentra con Balerion y no se resiste a la tentadora propuesta de nuevas aventuras.


Lady Bigotes se lamia las patas mientras observaba como Ser Garras y Botas jugueteaban. El caballero abrió el hocico para acorralar entre sus dientes la barriguita de su compañero, cual chilló y a continuación soltó una carcajada haciéndole saber que no hubo dolor. Botas alzó las patas hacia su rostro, con agilidad lo esquivó pero al girarse cayó de panza al suelo dándole la perfecta oportunidad a su compañero para que lo acorralara.

Las patas de Botas no le dejaron moverse y los dientes del mismo sobre su nuca imposibilitaban cualquier intención de defenderse y cambiar sus posibilidades de ganar. Con suavidad Botas jaló de su piel haciendo que se volteara y le mostrara el rostro, al conseguirlo le lamió la nariz quitándole la visión por unos segundos.

Los dientes de Botas continuaron en su pecho, mordisqueándole el largo pelaje y desarreglándoselo. Esta vez podía protegerse con sus patas que se mecían en el aire, las sacudía para todas las direcciones dándole pequeños toques en los omóplatos a su compañero. Botas continuó con su barriga y entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse con mucha fuerza, las cosquillas que ocasionaba la rasposa lengua de Botas era su peor enemigo.

—¡Señorito! —Lady Bigotes ronroneó al momento en que la puerta se abrió y a la alcoba entró el gran pequeño rey.

Botas levantó la cabeza con el maullido de la dama, una sonrisa le transformó la desgreñada expresión adquirida con la batalla, y con sonoros maullidos se encaminó a las piernas de Tommen Baratheon, se mezclaba entre ella haciendo que el caminar del niño fuera torpe. Completamente liberado Ser Garras se puso en pie y saltó a la cama esperando al rey.

El rey se sentó en la cama con Botas en los brazos, el gato le olisqueaba la mandíbula provocándole algunas risillas. Lady Bigote se le acercó y recibió caricias en las largas orejas y las peludas mejillas. Ser Garras se adelantó y se acomodó en los cálidos muslos, las patas de Botas cada tanto se movían y le daban pataditas, lo calmaba mordisqueándole las rosadas almohadillas.

Cuando dos damas interrumpieron en la alcoba para arropar al rey tuvieron que apartarse y esperar a que el niño estuviera listo y protegido en la cama. Al igual que todas las noches, Lady Bigotes se acostó en las almohadas al lado de la cabeza del rey, Botas a lo largo de las piernas aferrándose a los tobillos y él entre los regordetes brazos que al abrazarlo lo tironeaban hacia el palpitante y cómodo pecho.

Botas fue el primero en conciliar el sueño, los ronquidos del gatito llenaban la habitación, y Lady Bigotes empezó a soñar al mismo tiempo en que el dulce rey lo hizo. Ser Garras presenció como todos respiraban con tranquilidad y se movían a causa de los alocados sueños que poseían. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, nunca le costaba demasiado ya que tenía la suerte de ostentar del sueño fácil, pero por alguna razón esa noche era todo lo contrario y por más que deseara dormir no podía.

El caballero resopló e intentó una vez más, los minutos transcurrían con sus ojos cerrados y su mente vacía. No consiguió ningún sueño. Pensó que quizás no era el horario regular en que los cuatros dormían y por eso sus intentos resultaban fallidos, seguramente faltaban unas horas para que sus sueños arribaran y él durmiera con placidez como los demás. Acalorado por la calidez de los brazos bajó de la cama con mucho cuidado, le dio un beso en las mejillas al rey y se aseguró de no despertarlo.

Persiguió la luz de la luna por el suelo hasta alcanzar el balcón, colocó todas sus fuerzas en su pata izquierda para distanciar las puertas lo necesario para que su largo cuerpo cupiera. Pasó con rapidez por el diminuto espacio, al cerrarse la puerta estuvo a punto de atrapar su cola pero lo notó con anticipación y se salvó del dolor.

Alzó su cabeza para contemplar la noche, las estrellas se amontonaban una sobre otra y eran demasiadas, no podría contarlas con sus patas ni siquiera agregando las almohadillas y las garras. La luna era tan redonda como una bola de queso y lucia tan deliciosa como una, se relamió los bigotes al pensar en un trozo de queso. Su barriga rugió, sus pensamientos lograron tener efectos en su estómago y para empeorar su suerte a esas horas de la noche sería imposible ir a la cocina por algo de carne, no estaría ningún cocinero despierto y era seguro que nadie querría apartarse de sus sueños para atender las necesidades de un desvelado caballero.

Cazar algún aperitivo era la única opción de la que ostentaba, con la oscuridad de la noche encontraría una rata con facilidad. Se lamió las patas, fue más dedicado en las garras preparándolas para clavarlas en la pobrecilla rata que se cruzara en su camino. Levantó la colita y meneó la cadera estirando las patas traseras, listas para saltar y correr por una jugosa ratita.

—¿Qué sucede, minino casero? —Escuchó un solemne ronroneo. —¿Con hambre?

Ser Garras frunció el ceño y mostró los dientes. Enfrente de balcón, en el tejado de la casa se hallaba desparramado el despreciable gato negro con una oreja mordida, cada vez que lo veía los pelos se le ponían de punta y los nervios le ganaban. Trató de que el gato negro no notara como su semblante cambiaba al verlo y estiró el cuello tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

—No es de su incumbencia, Sir. —Su tono fue educado, tal y cual debía serlo el de un caballero de la guardia real, aunque odiaba tener que darle ese trato a tan desagradable felino.

—¡Vamos, no tienes que ser tan grosero! —El gato lanzó una carcajada y se puso en pie, era tan flaco como una rama en invierno y así desgreñado como se encontraba competía con las ranas por el primer lugar para el animal más feo.

El gato tomó impulso y saltó hacia el balcón, fue con tanta intensidad que Ser Garras tuvo que alejarse para que no cayera encima de él. Y después de darse cuenta de que el enemigo estaba a centímetros del rey, desenvainó las garras y preparó su posición de ataque, bufó moviendo su larga cola de un lado al otro.

—Tranquilo, minino casero. No quiero que tus uñitas se rompan.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Esta vez fue más agresivo al soltar su voz, debía darle a conocer que no lo vencería con facilidad y daría su vida para proteger a su rey. El gato no le dirigió ninguna palabra y se lamió el pecho observando la cama donde el dulce rey, Botas y Lady Bigotes descansaban. Eso lo hizo enfurecer mucho más. —¡Conteste, Sir!

—Balerion. —El gato le extendió una pata. —Balerion a secas.

Ser Garras no aceptó la pata del otro, sus garras continuaban desenvainadas y lista para clavarlas sobre un desalineado gato en cualquier momento. Balerion aceptó su rechazo y quitó la pata, el gato se volteó y saltó del balcón, cuando lo vio ya estaba en la tierra de los gigantes. Tal vez se marchó ofendido y pensar en ello le daba una oleada de culpabilidad, después de todo Balerion fue amable, no como las primeras veces que simplemente se acercaba para molestarlos.

—¡Ven, minino casero! —El gato negro ronroneó desde el suelo. —¡Acompáñame a cazar algunos cuervos! ¡Tengo hambre también~!

Ser Garras titubeó, contempló al durmiente rey y rogó que durante su ausencia no sufriera ningún peligro. Le entregó su entera confianza a Botas que ronroneaba entre sueños, él ahora debía proteger a Lady Bigotes y al rey. Sabía que estaba quebrantando su moral de caballero pero la curiosidad lo llevó a dar saltos y correr al lado del gato negro llamado Balerion.

El gato negro sonrió socarrón al verlo persiguiéndolo. —¿Pensabas cazar una rata, minino casero?

—Sí. —Todavía mantenía su desconfianza intacta por lo que tenía una gran distancia con el otro gato. —Soy Ser Garras, un caballero de la Guardia Real del rey Tommen Baratheon I, no minino casero. —Soltó con orgullo.

—¿Duermes en tejados? —Ser Garra negó agitando la cabeza. —¿Comes tres días a la semana? —Volvió a negar. —¿Tienes a un gigante? —En esta ocasión afirmó. —Bueno, eres un minino casero.

Se arrepentía de haber guardado sus garras, no tenía demasiada paciencia como para soportar esa lengua floja. —¿Tu también fuiste un minino casero, cierto? Seguramente tu gigante te abandonó porque eres desagradable.

—Tuve una gigante, pero nunca fui un minino casero. Soy un dragón. —Balerion se palmeó el pecho.

—Eres un gato.

—Minino casero tonto. —Balerion susurró. —¿Acaso no me reconoces? Soy Balerion, el Terror Negro. ¿No lo ves?

Ser Garras se detuvo en seco, Balerion lo hizo a continuación. Lo examinó desde las patas traseras hasta la punta de la oreja sana, el gato negro sonreía y sin duda tenía unos dientes enormes, brillantes y afilados. Era negro como la noche y mucho más oscuro que él. No obstante, era un gato viejo y maltrecho que no inspiraba terror, la sangre no se le helaba ante esa presencia.

—Pero luces como un gato.

—Lo sé, cuando mi gigante murió sufrí la maldición de tomar este cuerpo. Perdí todas mis habilidades de dragón pero no esta tan mal, tengo el cuerpo de un gato después de todo.

Una extraña sensación invadió sus patas volviéndolas inquietas, su estómago cosquilleaba y no pudo evitar la curva que se conformó en sus labios. Estaba junto a ese gato, quien lo invitó a cazar cuervos, conversaba con Balerion, ¡el Terror Negro! Estupefacto, la emoción se desbordaba por sus pupilas que se dilataban.

—¡El Terror Negro! —Maulló. —No lo puedo creer, ¡eres una leyenda!

El gato negro arregló la postura a una sublime que demostraba lo vanidoso que era por ser quien era, si bien distinguió algo de melancolía en los ojos del viejo gato y se preguntó ¿Quién no extrañaría tan buena vida? Él asimismo tenía cierta vanidad al pensar como le contaría esto a Botas y Lady Bigotes, el muchacho lo envidiaría por haber cazado con el mismísimo Terror Negro y la dama quizás caería rendida ante sus patas por semejante relato.

Al saber que ese no era cualquier maltrecho gato negro, sino el dragón Balerion encerrado en el cuerpo de un viejo cato, su desconfianza desapareció. Se acercó más y más al famoso gato, al tocar el seco pelaje se ruborizó. Se repetía a si mismo que debía calmar sus emociones por más imposible que pareciera al lado de ese gato.

Caminaron con tranquilidad por las calles de la tierra de los gigantes, seguía el camino que Balerion recorría. De repente se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo y el gato-dragón se echó a correr. Ser Garras comenzó su trote al tenerlo al menos a quince patas de distancia, se apresuró para alcanzar a ese veloz gato—era mucho más rápido que Botas y eso era algo realmente difícil de ver—.

—¡Rápido, minino casero!

Ser Garras chasqueó la lengua, a la mayor parte de él le gustaba estar junto a Balerion y el resto de él odiaba que lo llamara con ese denigrante apodo. Balerion saltó sobre una pila de maderas y desde allí subió al tejado de una casa, Ser Garras lo imitó y a esa altura podía estar más cerca del oscuro cielo, las brillantes estrellas y la redonda luna.

—¿Estás listo, minino casero? —Balerion movió la cabeza hacia el cielo en la dirección por la cual se acercaba un cuervo.

—Por supuesto.

Desenvainó sus garras e intentó quitarse la ansiedad de encima, era una necesidad cazar con éxito a ese cuervo. Siempre cazó ratas por lo que no estaba preparado para un cuervo, las ratas eran fáciles pero los cuervos eran algo más allá. Y su primera vez tenía que ser célebre para demostrarle a Balerion que era algo más que un simple minino doméstico y que ser un caballero de la Guardia Real no era solo un título.

El cuervo volaba hacia ellos, cada vez más cerca y sus patas temblaban por la satisfacción de triunfar y el miedo a fracasar. Sosteniéndose en sus patas traseras esperó a que el cuervo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para saltar y cogerlo, en ese momento cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control. Saltó con sus garras desenvainadas y su hocico bien abierto, entonces entre sus dientes sintió el cuerpo del cuervo y su boca se cerró veloz para no permitirle escapar.

Cayó, colocó sus patas en orden antes de que su pecho terminara impactando contra el tejado y para su suerte fue bastante rápido como para no sufrir ninguna lesión. Abrió sus ojos y comprobó que era cierto, ¡triunfó! Tenía al moribundo cuervo encerrado en sus dientes, con un fuerte mordisco acabó para siempre con la vida de la víctima.

Arrojó el cuervo a los pies de Balerion y se sentó expectante. —Lo hiciste muy bien, minino casero.

—¡Soy Ser Garras! —Gruñó.

—No te enojes, minino casero. —Balerion se burló. —Vamos, comamos este cuervo antes de que el sol salga.

Ser Garras estuvo de acuerdo y dividió la presa en partes iguales para que ambos la disfrutaran en la misma medida. La comida que uno cazaba era cien veces más deliciosa que la que los cocineros preparaban, él era un caballero y por eso no lo admitía a voz alta pero hubiese preferido ganarse su comida en vez de tenerla servida sin mover una sola garra. Era por eso que disfrutaba cada vez que lograba cazar a escondidas, aunque su moral de caballero lo castigara luego.

Y no se arrepentía de haber cazado ese cuervo, sin dudas era la carne más deliciosa que probó en toda su vida. No se equiparaba con ninguna que los cocineros le dieran, era algo nuevo y apetecible con tan solo mirarlo. Se lo comió en tres bocados y se relamió los bigotes al terminar deseando que otro cuervo pasara por allí.

—¡Delicioso! —Ronroneó. —¿Siempre comes esto?

—Sí, cada voy de pesca pero esto es lo más seguro. —Balerion terminó de masticar. —¿Te gustaría comer cuervo todos los días, cierto, minino casero?

Ser Garras tragó saliva y no dijo nada, en cambio se despidió del gato-dragón y se encaminó al balcón para dormir aunque sea unas pocas horas. —Nos veremos luego, minino casero. —Fue lo que Balerion dijo en la despedida.

Mientras volvía a recorrer el camino pensaba y tuvo un sentimiento de envidia por la vida que llevaba Balerion, cazaba cuando tenía hambre y obtenía las mejores presas, sin duda ese era el mejor menú que un gato podría tener. Él comía siempre que su rey lo hacía y al igual que las veces anteriores era carne decorada por los cocineros que pasado un tiempo comenzaba a ser aburrida.

Pero había algo que jamás podría no desear y eso era el amor de su rey, Balerion no tenía eso siendo un gato solitario y salvaje. No importaba si su comida no era tan deliciosa, era afortunado al tener alguien que lo acariciara todos los días y siempre se preocupara por su salud aun en esos días en que lucía de maravilla.

Soportaría la aburrida carne de los cocineros, él tenía algo mucho más valioso y eran unos regordetes y cálidos brazos que lo enrollaban a la hora de dormir.


End file.
